Play Time
by E.J. Cady
Summary: Sophie-Anne and Pamela are having a girl's night out.
1. Chapter 1

A blond head rose from the neck of a petite Asian whose fingers tightened on sinewy pale arms. Raising her head she dropped the girl to the floor where she lay cuddling to Sophie Anne's thigh.

"I'm bored," she said to her companion. The blonde glared at the crowd and then at the woman who insisted she come out and play.

"This was your idea."

Red lips frowned, "I've had better," she looked at the uninteresting crowd of vampires and humans milling around in the Fangtasia.

Pam rolled her eyes, "I'm leaving," she uncrossed her legs to stand.

"Wait, you haven't even tasted anything yet."

"Have you seen the menu," she looked disparagingly at the club again.

Bodies bumping up against each other and baby vampires showing off their fangs, she listened to heart beats drumming and when she first entered the door she was filled with excitement of finding something tasty to eat. Unfortunately as the night drew on she discovered that there was nothing that caught her fancy. Sophie Anne tried to point out a few in the beginning, but the blond shook her head shooting down every potential neck.

"What about him?" she smiled at a muscular specimen that had been eying them for thirty minutes. His chest looked freshly waxed and his behind didn't look too bad in the leather jeans he wore.

"No," Pam answered bored.

Sophie-Anne's look was aghast as she curved her neck in her friend's direction.

"I'm calling him over," she stated as she gestured for him to join them with a freshly manicured finger.

Pam didn't move and leveled dark eyes on his smiling face. The Asian was pushed aside to lounge half on the couch and half on the floor. He replaced her getting on his knees offering his neck to Sophie-Anne who shook her head, "not me her."

Pam held up her finger to stop him from adjusting positions. "You're not my type."

Sophie's finger began rubbing on his shoulder ending up in his short curly hair where she made a fist holding his hair in her hands. "He's smells good," the older woman moaned. "You're not interested in a taste?"

The blond didn't answer.

The older vampire dropped her head and bit the side of his neck. He gasped clenching his fists and Pam tilted her head as she saw his pleasure in his erection. Sophie Anne held his head as she pulled away and leaned over to Pam. Her nose caressed the woman's cheek and then her tongue licked the full bottom lip. Pressing her mouth she smiled when Pam opened it and pulled her to her.

"He's pleasant," she conceded when the kiss ended. "Happy now?" a brow curved upward.

Sophie-Anne's smiled dropped. The head of their guest flopped when she pushed him away to turn her full attention on Pam. "Is it Eric?"

Pam turned away from her to look into the crowd. The older vampire continued knowing every word was being digested despite the impassive exterior. She ran a finger on Pam's thigh and the blond held her finger to in a tight and unforgiving grip the other woman only smiled at. "We came here to talk about Eric?" Sophie shook her head. "We didn't come here to talk about Eric. I came here to eat and maybe take something home with me," she blew a kiss at the leather pants wearing puppy who sat obediently at her feet. "What did you come out here for?" she pressed.

"I believed you dragged me here."

"You're giving me too much credit. If you didn't want to come all you had to do was say no."

"You're having as much fun as I am," she drawled.

Sophie spared a glance to the puppy, "I don't know it's getting interesting."

"That's not interesting, that's something to play with until something interesting walks through the door. And that'll probably be never."

"Long live the pessimist," she hit Pam's nose with an admonishing finger. Pam threw her a death stare she laughed at. She looked at the door in time to see something interesting walk through the door.

"She looks like your type."

Pam answered with a slow deliberating shrug when she spotted the potential walking through the door along with a familiar human she knew did business with Sophie. Reading the younger vampire's body language she was growing exciting that the woman hadn't outright turned down the possibility.

"I'm going to call her over," she made up her mind and noticed the distraught look on her puppy. She comforted him caressing his chin, "don't worry you're still on the menu. My friend here just has a thing for chocolate and vagina and boy does she love them together," she laughed evilly.

Pam glared, "why do I do this to myself."

"Because you enjoy it. I liven up the gray areas. Let's make a bet…." She grew excited barreling over Pam's assumed refusal. "Twenty grand says I can get her in bed by the end of the night."

Blue eyes trailed coolly over the jean jacket and t-shirt the dark skinned woman wore. Her brow quirked when she saw the gray chucks finishing her ensemble. Then she shrugged, "she won't be into you," Pam warned.

"That's the point," the blond said.

"To lose?" Pam replied smartly.

Sophie tilted her head, "the challenge my dear the challenge. Look at the way she looks at the club. Clearly this isn't her sort of scene. I don't even think she's ever been bitten. A virgin," she leaned back to examine Pam's reaction to her words.

"A virgin yes," blue eyes met hers, "a challenge yes. In your bed," she shook head to illustrate how much faith she had in Sophie's powers of persuasion. "You can't glamour her."

Sophie was unfazed by the stipulation. She yawned into her hand playfully, "anything else."

Pam looked the dark skinned woman over again. She sat at the bar while her companion started towards them. The girl didn't look like one of the groupies that fell on their knees at the prospective of a lone vampire's attentions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of sweat, sex, and blood assaulted the cousins when they were admitted in the club. Tara strode in throwing glares at interested looks while her Lafayette did the exact opposite inclined to answer their looks with a sultry look of his own.

Tara hit his shoulder. His cousin amused him.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying hello with my eyes, that's how you meet friends," he explained. Then he studied hers, "and that's why you don't have any."

"Bitch I have plenty of friends."

"Name one."

"Sookie."

"That doesn't count she's known you since forever you're as engrained as behavior to her now. Try again."

Tara considered then changed the subject when she couldn't think of anyone else. "I can't wait until you get your shit together," Tara growled when they crossed the threshold into the vampire haven and hot spot.

"Damn bitch you act like you don't want to spend quality time with your cousin."

"Not being your fucking chauffer."

Lafayette's car was at the town mechanic and the man moved like molasses. He was a good mechanic that liked to take his time, and old fashioned in many ways which was why Lafayette didn't like going to him. However, since he was the town mechanic the closest one in fifty miles, he made due with what the town offered.

"Listen bitch you could've stayed in the car with this kind of attitude."

"And let your stupid ass get into some shit you can't get out of by yourself? I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Lafayette cut his at his cousin, "wait at the bar," he pulled the stool out for her. "Make a friend."

She sat meeting his glare with one of her own. With a dramatic turn he swung his neck and sauntered over to his supplier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lafayette," Sofie stood kissing one cheek and then the other. She gestured with a flick of her wrist for him to join them in their booth. His eyes were fixed on the human waiting for more attention. The drops of his neck were drying from cool neglect. "Never mind him."

"No problem," he shrugged straightening up his jacket. Resting his arm on the back of the extended couch a finger played with his purple scarf in the way he would strands of hair if he had any. "My clients is loving what you're giving me and they want more."

The blond sat back and smiled, "not here."

"You told me to meet you here because?"

"Don't mind Pam she doesn't like drug dealers, or humans, or vampires…anything really."

"I like things."

"Like?" Sophie challenged.

"Killing."

"While fucking?" her mouth curved as the image ran through her head deliciously.

"Not lately, but I have and it's fun."

"I'm talking about current event here Pam."

Lafayette swallowed warily at the two women.

"Past, present I enjoy killing and fucking so it counts."

"Living in the past is so unproductive," a finger absently caressed the bare chest at her disposal. Then she turned to Lafayette, "don't you agree."

"I just sell vampire blood," he threw out wanting no part in their conversation.

"Of course you do, but you're more than a man feeding degenerate's momentary pleasure. You fill your days with….stuff… you live life to the fullest. There's meaning in everything you do because you know someone could come along and snap your neck in your sleep or shoot you dead in a drive by." She considered the last part. "Are there drive bys in Bon Temp?"

The dark man shook his head, "anything is possible," he looked back at his cousin sitting at the bar glaring at him, though he couldn't think of a time. "We can do this at another—"

"Lafayette, where was I?"

"Enjoying shit," he said helpfully.

"Right," she started in again, "he fucks like a locomotive I've seen it. It was fascinating. That's fun. When's the last time you fucked someone without killing them?" she clarified.

"Why the sudden concern?"

"Because you're my friend and I can't have you pining over what you could have had with Eric."

Pam frowned, "it's not like that."

Eric was her maker. A tall and handsome former Viking who was smart honorable and for some reason wasting his time on a blond tart that grated her nerves. He cared for her genuinely and Pam hated him losing himself for a girl that couldn't possibly understand in one lifetime what kind of catch Eric Northman was. Sophie might have misconstrued her mood to be influenced by romantic love. That wasn't the case. She thought of herself as his guardian. And while he was older and stronger if it was ever in her power to protect him she would.

Her mood had changed when he began to spend an inordinate amount of time in the hole underneath her home just to be near Sookie. The name disgusted her and the smiling image of a blond woman with girls was equally upsetting.

"Really? Because ever since he started spending so much time with that tinker bell 2000 you've been moping around like you've lost a set of Tiffany's earrings."

"Come to think of it they've been missing."

Sophie waved dismissively, "no you let me borrow them."

"I didn't," Pam drawled her features darkening.

"You did," the older vampire persisted with the lie.

Sophie turned her attention back on Lafayette who was mouthing for his companion to be patient. She met his brown eyes curiously, "who is that?"

Lafayette looked from the bar to the blond wary of the interest he heard ringing in her voice making it simultaneously flighty and dangerous. "Who?"

Her smile dropped. Her stare wasn't amused.

"She's my cousin."

"Does she have a name?"

"Tara."

"Tasty Tara," she hummed at the prospect of sinking her fangs in the dark woman's neck. "She looks mighty lonely sitting there all alone."

"She's a loner. She hates being around crowds," he attempted to protect his cousin from his fate or worse. Sophie looked at her like she was food. That wasn't a good thing, he'd seen Sophie with her food.

"What on earth is she doing in here?"

"She gave me a ride."

"And what happened to the car I bought you?"

Pam looked the human over with renewed eyes. Sophie would brag over her business having a string of dealers at her beck and call. It was an illegal business, but Sophie was her best friend and a big girl and the younger vampire had never aspired to be a moral compass. She bestowed gifts on her deserving earners. She never gave names, but obviously Lafayette was on the list of her better dealers.

"It's in the shop."

"Why?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she interrupted, "tell me after you order yourselves a drink on me. Hurry hurry," sang lazily. She gave Pam a smug look, "just reeling her in."

Lafayette looked between the two women then slowly rose. Tara got up ready to go when he shook his head. He surprised her by ordering the strongest thing on the list holding up four fingers.

"Alcoholism another stupid idea you been mulling over for a while," she said when she saw him shoot back the first drink, and then he took out the second just as quickly. His face folded with the burn and he sucked in cool air as if it would help him swallow it.

"Those two are for you."

She sent a concerned look to the duo staring at them and then her cousin pushing the glasses to her. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," he attempted flippant, but he couldn't pull it off as eloquently as Sophie.

"Nothing my ass," she said disbelievingly.

"Funny you should mention that cause it caught my boss's attention."

Brown eyes bulged.

"Now, I need you to drink these and come over with me and play nice with the vampires."

"What the fuck," the music muted her yell, but Lafayette who stood beside her wasn't protected. "Are you lost your mind?"

"No, but I could lose the best thing I got going for me if you don't pull some manners out your ass and do this one little favor me."

"You want me strutting around with my body parts exposed so your employer and her friends can negotiate which vein they want to sink into first?"

"I didn't say her friend was interested," he checked the duo over his shoulder.

They were staring and Sophie-Anne was openly admiring the dark skinned woman.

"Please. I'll owe you."

"Hell yes you'll owe me and whatever it is you won't like it." She drank her first shot. "You won't like it at all." She swallowed her second shot following Lafayette back to the couch.

"Tara I'm happy you could join us," Sophie stood taking the dark woman by the hand and pulling her to sit between her and Pam.

Pam glared but she moved to give the dark woman more room. Sophie wasn't as obliging. She brushed her bare thighs against the rough texture of the jeans. She rested her elbow on the back of the seat and turned her full attention on Tara. Her pet was forgotten, but he didn't move hoping that her fingers would dig into his skin like they had been before.

She smiled. "Lafayette has told me so much about you."

"Has he?"

Her smile didn't falter as she watched Pam watch her touching the dark woman's shoulder. She saw her shoulders tense. Sophie wasn't easily discouraged. "No, but I hear people saying it all the time. I wanted to try it out."

"Oh," she offered intelligently. She grabbed another shot from a tray a waitress brought by after Lafayette ordered more.

"Are you trying to get nice and drunk so I can take advantage of you?"

Tara coughed in mid swallow almost choking. Sophie leaned in whispering in her ear knowing Pam would be able to hear.

"I know you don't taste like chocolate, but would you hate me if I tasted you to make sure?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though I'd change it up since Sophie Anne is a phenomenal character to play with.


	2. Chapter 2

Pam turned her body towards Tara, but it was only to get a good view of Sophie Anne's antics. The woman was quite amusing. They met each other through enemies and acquaintances. Eric couldn't stand her, but he was polite as much as he felt like being when the blond was around. She rarely held her tongue and that kind of charm didn't rub off on everyone.

"That's fascinating," Sophie said silkily, "isn't it Pam?"

The blond drew up her eyes from the thighs she'd been admiring and knew she hadn't been subtle in her perusal, "what?"

"Tara was telling me that she's a bartender."

Pam gave her best interested look, but no one say a change on her face and looked her expectantly prompting her to speak, "I'm sure you get hit on a lot."

"Yea people think if they get in good with the bartender I'll give out free drinks."

"I meant because you're attractive. I guess that's a good reason. But that wouldn't be the reason I would flirt with you." She spotted Sophie's disapproving frown. The woman hated to share and that was enough impetus to flirt with the anxious human. "Another drink?"

"I think she's was getting herself nice and pliant without your help," Sophie threw in.

Pam held up her hand up to a passing waitress. She looked at the human's questioningly, "I don't read minds what were you drinking?"

Lafayette helped and then he watched the waitress saunter away enviously. He wished he could escape that easily. Sophie grabbed his attention when she inquired where he had been keeping his attractive cousin.

"I don't usually take her out. She's doesn't play well with others."

"Something we have in common. I play too rough and they end up running away screaming," Sophie smiled apologetically, "what about you?"

"People say I come off rude."

"Cause you do," Lafayette crossed his arms as he held his glass.

She cut her eyes at her cousin, "no the fuck I don't."

"Yes the fuck you do."

"Fuck you."

Sophie and Pam shared a glance.

Sophie smiled, "I like the way you say fuck."

"We'll I say I it plenty. Especially when stupid shit comes out of this bitches mouth."

"I bet it sounds better when you moan it," Sophie-Anne smiled into her ear as she licked the contour gently.

Tara did a double take then she rolled her eyes to the quieter blond. She shuttered.

"I don't moan it any special way. It's real regular," she downplayed slowly, "tell em Lafayette."

"Bitch I don't…." he trailed off when he received a cold look. "You know what she's right. I've even heard talk at Merlotte's that she's like a sack of potatoes in a broken swing."

Sophie frowned and Pam tilted her head at the image that popped in her head. She studied the attractive woman beside her and for some reason she thought Lafayette was off the mark in his description, or whoever he'd heard say it.

"Potatoes….and a broken swing you say?" Sophie contemplated this looking on Tara with new eyes. Tara entertained hope until the blond continued, "it was a man wasn't it?"

"Uh…."

She didn't give him a chance to finish. "Probably," the vampire stated surely. "I've had sex with plenty of men and the lot of them are disappointing lovers. They are only interested in taking and never giving. I'm a giver."

"It could've been a woman," he threw in there, "her voice was kind of deep."

Tara sent an unappreciative look in his direction and he shrugged considering her had very little to work with.

"So you like to be the bottom?"

"I uh…." She grabbed for the next shot swallowing it. "Gotta go to the bathroom," she stood.

"Good idea," Pam stated as she went ahead of the human who followed at a reserved pace behind her.

"I like her," Sophie savored the phrase as she told Lafayette who smiled weakly. She remembered her pet and commanded he take a seat beside Lafayette. He did as he was told and she winked at the dark dealer when the pet ran his fingers across his chest.

"Um…." He brow rose.

"My gift to you," she stated enjoying the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara closed the door to the stall listening to the blond vampire moving around by the sink most likely making use of the mirror. The dark skinned woman took slow calming breaths. She felt the effects of the alcohol and was beginning to think that perhaps the last few shots had been a bad idea.

"You alright in there suga?" Pam asked running a pinky over her lip before she returned the cap to the lipstick.

Tara looked up, nodding then she realized the woman couldn't see her. "Fucking fabulous."

"Were you planning to hide away in there all night? You know if I leave without you then she might be under the impression you want her to come in here and get you." Pam paused thinking about it, "of course if you want her to come and get you I have no problem leaving you to it."

Tara threw the stall door open when she heard the heels clicking toward the exit. Pam tilted her head with an amused look. "You don't think she's attractive?"

"It's not the point if I think she's attractive or not, she's a fucking vampire."

"So am I," Pam turned on her fully so that her back was to the door opening. "There's nothing wrong with being what we are. If anything you should feel flattered to be the subject of a bet," she stopped and drew up a finger shutting her mouth as if she had divulged the information on accident, "oops."

"A bet."

"I really have said too much," Pam moved to leave.

Tara stopped her putting her hand on the door forgetting what she was confronting, "a bet?"

Pam studied her.

"Yes, twenty thousand dollar says she can get you in bed tonight."

Tara's eyes widened.

"I personally don't think she can do it, but I thought you should know, we aren't all bad," she threw over her shoulder and left.

The dark skinned woman looked in the mirror and the she followed the blond who hadn't gone too far. She had stopped at the bar where Tara stopped at her side. The bartender deposited the blond's purse behind the bar.

"Is this you're fucking game?"

"When you live as long as we have you find pleasurable amusements."

"I ain't no fucking amusement for fangers."

Pam quirked her brow, "you ain't?" Pam couldn't help herself, "because I just told you you are."

"Fuck this," Tara turned to leave, and Pam caught her by her waste and sped them to the dance floor. She remained behind the dark woman and smiled when she saw Sophie's interest pique watching them together.

"Where are you going to go where we won't find you. And besides if you storm out all dramatic like your cousin's going to pay the price. You don't seem like the type to….what's the term…..leave a brotha high and dry."

Tara would have laughed at Pam's rigid attempt if the woman had basically threatened her family. She examined the vampires smell inhaling against her will enjoying the aroma. Pam noticed this but didn't comment on it.

"What to do what to do."

Tara glared at the other vampire leaning forward barely contained in her seat. If she didn't know any better she would have thought her fangs were drawn.

Pam gave her her options. "I hate to lose. Sophie winning is out of the question. Besides I don't think you would mind leaving twenty thousand dollars richer do you?"

"Fuck you vampire," she breathed when the blond pulled her closer. Full lips were inches from her ear as she listened.

"Only if you want to," Pam offered. She tightened her grip before Tara could wrench away.

All thoughts of escape were ruined when Sophie startled her speeding in front of her with a hungry look in her eyes, "you two are looking cozy." She stepped forward the palms of her hands resting on Tara's chest. "May I cut in?" she addressed Pam from over the human's shoulder.

Pale fingers slid from the dark woman's abdomen. She stepped back closer the pole dancer and she never took her eyes off the duo as she stood on the dance floor. The blond looked out of place, but wouldn't compromise when other dancers tried to make use of the part of the floor she stood on.

Sophie turned and wrapped Tara's arms around her as she ground her backside into the woman behind her. "I love to dance. It's the best part about living or in my case not living. Two bodies cold and warm," she turned her head slightly, "tell me you don't like the way my body feels against yours."

Tara swallowed. Her body had been reacting to the proximity of each woman. She had to remember they were blood thirsty vampires. They were sexy blood thirsty vampires, but the thought was hard to hang onto when she felt the small woman rubbing against her.

"I don't like it," she murmured.

Sophie smiled, "that doesn't sound convincing."

Tara cleared her throat, "I don't like it," she sounded like a woman with convictions.

Sophie would have fun breaking them a part for her own purpose. "I'm not as bad as you think."

"You've got no fucking idea what I'm thinking."

The vampire turned in the woman's sliding her hands over the dark woman's waist until her hands ended up in Tara's back jean pockets. She pulled the woman to her as her fangs came out. "You're thinking how the fuck did you get here. But, I assure you Tara you won't mind where you end up if you play nice."

The dark woman pulled away. "I know about the bet."

"I heard."

Tara looked at her oddly.

"Pam could seduce you for herself or ruin my chances entirely. She wouldn't seduce you and twenty thousand dollars is enough motive to deny me." She leaned closer to the woman's ear, "but I play dirty and I always have," she whispered before she bit her tongue and slipped it inside Tara's mouth.

The dark woman surprised at first resisted. Then she tasted the blood. Her eyes closed as she forgot who she was and sucked on the punctured tongue. Sophie smiled into the kiss as Pam closed the distance between them and came out behind Tara pulling her head away to her lips.

"Fighting fire with fire are we?" Sophie teased, but Pam didn't offer a word and she pulled both women to her.

The older vampire watched fascinated. This human was in for the night of her life and she probably wouldn't even remember it. Her teeth stained with blood Tara licked it away and ground into Pam who held her by the waist.

"Fuck," Tara breathed as she drew her neck back. She pulled Sophie Anne to her taking liberties with the vampire's body starting with a hand sliding to the woman's breasts. Sophie caught the hand and held it in her hand.

Pam fed on her with her neck at an angle and ready to be bitten.

"I told you this would be fun," Sophie hummed. Pam continued feeding.

Lafayette turned from his distraction to see his cousin in a vampire sandwich. Hands roamed and for the longest time he didn't realize what was happening. "She's a lucky bitch," his friend kissed his neck, "but we can make our own fun," she stated.

The dealer glared. Before he could make a move to the trio he saw them coming back.

"Tara," he tried to get her attention, but she ignored him to straddle Pam who grabbed her from behind her and encouraged that gentle dry hump.

Sophie sat pleased beside them running her hand over Tara's thighs. She dared the dark man to question her. He had his mouth open ready to speak. "Have another drink Lafayette," she gestured for the pet to take him away.

Pam pulled away and Tara attacked her neck.

Sophie kissed the free lips and the younger vampire didn't protest. Tara lifted her head and watched a small smile on her face. She couldn't see straight, but it didn't matter. The last thing she wanted to do was entertain thoughts. She wanted to feel, everything and taste more of these gorgeous women.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you read y to go?" Sophie smiled into Tara's ear.

Words had become hard to form. The dark woman used her body to express the need these two women simultaneously incited. She pulled Sophie to her planting a hungry kiss on her lips as her other hand sought out Pam's hand on her waist. She slid it to her center pushing it into her.

Sophie shared a knowing glance with Pam's hooded blue.

"I'm winning the bet," she whispered. Tara was too far gone to notice.

"Not if I take her first," the blonde hummed speeding away with Tara in tow. Sophie narrowed her eyes at the space where the duo had been dancing with her.

Lafayette who had been watching the exchange ran passed her when he realized his cousin was gone. "What the fuck," he breathed. Then he turned to Sophie Anne was who was looking very pleased with herself. "Please tell me I didn't just serve my cousin as a midnight snack."

Sophie amused giggled at her dealer's antics, "in a manner of speaking," she conceded. He paced the floor while the patrons danced around him oblivious to his anxiety. When she got back to the seat she gathered her things and retrieved Pam's purse from the bar.

He followed her out to her car. He saw the windows were fogged following behind Sophie at a slower pace as she strode confidently to the car. She opened the door and Tara's back was to the glass with Pam's hand inside the dark skinned woman. Her moan's filled the parking lot and stragglers smoking cigarettes smiled approvingly at the late night serenade.

She turned on him when resting her wrist on the car door as she leaned on the opening to the driver seat, "no boys allowed Lafayette," she said with deathly warning.

Tara hands clenched the leather of the driver side head rest. She opened her legs wider a jeans and underwear dangled from her right leg as Pam settled between the human's legs. She grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled the woman's head to her will. More moans answered Pam's aggression. She held back because the woman was clearly human and killing her hadn't crossed her mind just yet.

Sophie sat in the car closing the door on an open mouthed Lafayette stood in the parking lot looking dumbly at his employer and her car. She felt for the keys in her purse because her eyes were trained on the rearview mirror watching Pam fuck Tara in the back seat. She was fortunate to have leather seats. She felt the metal of her keys and turned the ignition. Tara bit her bottom lip whimpering when she Pam slid out of her after she soaked the woman's hand with her release. The vampire smiled fascinated as the dark woman lurched back with a thumb began rolling over her hard nub with the rest of her fingers inside Tara. She slid them in while her thumb rubbed attentively over her clit.

Sophie Anne giggled as she sped out of the parking lot. She presses heavily on the accelerator. Tara held her legs as open as they would when Pam orchestrated a perfect combination of roll and pump wetting her hands and the seats further.

The blond quirked her brow, "she's like a geyser."

The driver looked at her through the mirror with a wonderful idea, "I want to see."

Tara panted grabbing for Pam's hand when the woman started pulling out of her, "stay," she tried to catch her breath.

The vampire leaned as if she were about to the kiss the human. She left Tara wanting when she pulled away from the full lips parted and waiting impatiently for the vampire's lips.

"She's an impatient one," she licked at her fingers as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Switch."

With precise movements and supernatural speed the car jolted subtly from the change of positions. Pam held the steering wheel with Tara's sex filling her nostrils as Sophie turned the woman over. One knee hung off the seat while the other slid into the crease beside the lock of the seat belt. The car was filled with a symphony of whimpers and moans and unintelligible cheering. A desperate grip searched for any and everything to hold on to. She arched her back as Sophie's thumb slid into her wet folds and two fingers sandwiched Tara's clit.

Sophie met Pam's enthralled glance as she saw the cool observing them from behind. She felt Tara clench around her fingers and her fell forward running away from the expert fingers that had just brought her to a strong a climax.

"Fuck," she groaned when she ran away from the fingers that were still rubbing.

Sophie pouted.

"She's only human," Pam replied smartly when she saw the older vampire's pout.

Just when she was about to reply hands were grabbing at Sophie's dress pushing it up. The impact of their bodies on the door sounded painful, but neither woman noticed. Tara's mouth fell on hardened nipples. Sophie-Anne held the back of her head grabbing a fist full of hair making the darker woman growl. "A human hopped up on V," Sophie groaned adjusted her position until she was sitting on her behind and her legs were open for Tara's wandering fingers. Nails ran over the vampire's thighs roughly. Even if she had a mind to be gentle it wouldn't have registered with her natural aggression amplified by the taste of potent bouquets of blood.

Tara thrust into the vampire. Her fist balled up wished to simultaneously hurt and pleasure Sophie. And if either of her intentions came to fruition she didn't picture the blond complaining. Tara's hands went around the woman's throat and she squeezed. Sophie threw her head back giving the darker woman more access.

Pam held the wheel with one hand and her fingers slid into her as she began to play with herself. Sophie's eyes trained on the vampire unhappy at her nerve that she thought she could play by herself when obviously this was all about a team effort. She halted Tara's fingers doing something out of character putting her pleasure on hold. The dark woman glared at her growling impatiently as she made an effort to continue. Sophie wouldn't be beat at her own game and Tara submitted. The vampire answered with a smile as she nodded towards Pam. Wordlessly Tara climbed over with a little less than half of her body still in the backseat. The important parts as far as Sophie was concerned.

Pam felt wet lips on the top of her hand. Tara continued to kiss the hand that had been stroking her need as if she were asking for permission to please her. Pam looked down nodding and pulling her hand away until she had both on the steering wheel. She didn't remember where she was going. All she saw was open road and lines lit by the headlights of her car.

Sophie's hands rubbed over Tara's back side. She laughed to herself when the legs opened inviting the fingers to sink inside her soaked opening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy Bellefleur sat in his car listening to the crickets of Bon Temp as he glared at the dark. Saturday nights were eventful in their small town even if it only meant kids joyriding. Since he had begun leaving his car out in the open and stopping cars consistently he felt like the speed demons that plagued their small town learned their lesson. And if they hadn't he didn't mind giving them a ticket until they did.

The tell tale sounds of a car startled him and he became suddenly alert for the hour of relative inaction. He started his engine and turned on his lights when a red dodge sped by him. The meter beeped and in large red and bold seventy five caught his attention. He turned on his sirens and gave chase.

The car swerved every once in a while and it wasn't until a good five minutes that the car decided to slow down in the road. He didn't recognize the car and assumed it was some out of town jerk thinking could have fun in his backyard. The scowling sheriff rolled his shoulders as she strode to the car waiting. A hand sat on his holster ready to draw it if they were and unruly bunch.

He stopped at the window rolled down eying a woman with hooded eyes and a cool gaze that made him swallow uncomfortably.

"License and registration," he started with authority.

Pam tilted her head, her fangs were drawn and she knew as soon as she spoke he would notice them. "Aren't you going to tell me what the problem is first?"

He angled his head to back when he heard giggling and noticed Tara sucking on Sophie's neck while the vampire stroked the side of the woman's breast.

"Don't play with a man of the law," Sophie admonished.

Pam turned slightly to her friend, "I just want to know what I did."

"I….I…uh…you….." he stammered. The dark woman's back muscles flexed. It had an attractive sheen under the harsh light of his flash light while he studied the erotic scene with fascination.

"Something wrong officer?" Pam asked teasingly.

Tara's hands slid under Sophie's dress. Pale legs slid open and wrapped around Tara feasting on the woman's neck as if it were her last meal. Andy stammered again. A full sentence escaped him.

"Sexy aren't they?"

"You were speeding," he finally got out slowly dragging his eyes away only to return to the scene with sporadic glances and head tilts to get a better view.

"Can you blame me officer," Pam gestured with her head to the back seat.

Andy's eyes went willing to the women who had begun to pick up rhythm.

"No," he cleared his throat realizing what he had just said condoned breaking the law, "uh…..you could hurt yourselves or others."

She showed her fangs so he understood, "we aren't really worried about that. Besides a little pain never hurt anybody,"

"I should give you a ticket none…." he trailed off when Sophie's screams became harder to ignore, "…theless," he finished slowly.

"You sure about that officer?"

He nodded his eyes never left the back seat as he rubbed her chest. Pam held back the laughter highly amused at this human who may have even entertained that he had a chance with either one of them.

"If I let you watch them finish you think we could forget about the ticket?"

His brows hiked at the prospect.

Pam reached out and grabbed his chin and pulled him to her. She made sure his eyes were trained on hers, "You're going to forget all about the ticket. And you're going to back to your car and you're going to wish you had those two to yourself tonight."

She released him from the glamour. Through the mirror he went to the car and turned it around. Smiling to herself she looked at the two fucking behind the passenger seat.

"Fuck, Tara," Sophie groaned as the dark woman growled thrusting into her with her hand around clenching the dark woman's back digging her nails into frail flesh. "Yes," she moaned meeting the dark woman's surprisingly coordinated frenzy thrusts.

"Tara," Pam called her name. The dark woman stopped immediately. Running a tongue over Sophie's hardened nipple before she returned between Pam's legs.

Sophie glared at her from the back seat, but she was distracted again by Tara's backside and her glistening center.

"What are you doing?" the blond moaned rhetorically. A finger slid and stopped in Pam's opening while her tongue licked at her clit with the tip. "Fuck," she groaned while one hand moved from the steering while to Tara's face stroking it as the human pleasured her defying the natural bend of her body for the sake of the blonds' pleasure.

She smiled when she felt the dark woman hum and moan while she continued the ministrations with her mouth. She cut her eyes at Sophie who was thrusting into Tara. Her hand had completely disappeared.

"I'm beginning…" she started, "to think that it wasn't such a bad idea to come out."

Tara hummed intently.

Sophie bit into Tara's back. Her teeth were stained in the dark woman's blood, "of course it wasn't a bad idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, lol


End file.
